


The Dare

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Bones gets jealous when he spies Jim having sex with another man. Don’t own them.





	

“Alright Jimmy,” Finney drawled out. “Truth or Dare.” Jim and Bones were at a Frat party at a nearby college along with several other cadets.

“Dare,” Jim said, sipping on his beer.

Finney stared at Jim long enough for Jim to become nervous. Finney had an unusually creative mind when it came to dares. He never was predictable. “Have sex here with Otambe,” he said pointing to a black man nearby. Otambe smiled at Finney. “You have to take the whole thing in your ass,” Finney finished.

“May I see it first?” Jim asked. Otambe seemed agreeable enough as he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and pulled it out. Finney flipped him a tube of lube. Jim winced. It looked like it was twenty inches long and he didn’t want to get started on how thick it was. That was when he watched the others in the room arranging cushions for his comfort. Bones was going to kill him for this. Suddenly, Jim didn’t care, Bones was his roommate, not his boyfriend. Jim walked over to the cushions and pulled down his pants. He didn’t dare look behind him as the other man’s deft hands went to work on his anus. He was gentle as he pushed a lube coated finger into Jim’s ass. Jim gasped, wishing the man would get on with it. Otambe wouldn’t, he prepared Jim as much as he could getting four fingers into him. Jim began shaking before the fingers were withdrawn. Otambe laughed as Jim heard him tear open a wrapper.

“It’s a condom,” Finney told him. Jim let his torso down so that his head was resting on his folded arms as he felt Otambe enter him.

“Oh, god,” Jim whimpered grabbing at the pillow beneath him. He refused to look behind him. “Finney, just how many people has he been able to stuff that whole thing into?” Jim asked.

A Frat boy grinned, “None.” Jim muffled another groan in his pillow as Otambe rested to let Jim adjust.

That was when Jim heard someone call, “Hey, someone’s attempting the Otambe challenge!” A whole heard of people, male and female rushed into the room to watch. Otambe smiled at everyone as this was apparently a sport in the college dorms.

“Huh,” someone muttered, “I think he might do it.” Bones heard as he peered around the crowd to see what this challenge was. He had to admit the man’s dick was impressive. I looked around to see Finney and others playing with themselves while others were getting naked as well. Jim moaned as he reached a hand up and started playing with himself. It was obvious to Bones that he was enjoying himself. “He did it!” came the shout as Bones snapped back to the idea that Otambe was doing this to Jim. He was green with envy of the other man who nudged Jim’s hips to the floor. Jim was prostrate as Otambe appeared to be doing push-ups into him. The look of both pain and pleasure on Jim’s face was too much, Bones couldn’t watch anymore as he quietly slipped away.

Jim on the other hand had lost his thought processes entirely as Otambe had sex with him. His position above him was so that everyone could see that they were indeed having sex. Jim moaned as he felt Otambe’s hot breath on the back of his neck. Suddenly, Jim erupted in and orgasm that had him shaking. Otambe laughed as Jim put his head down on his arm. “We’re not done yet, Cadet,” he informed Jim as he pulled out and lay down on his back.

Jim slowly pulled himself up and straddled Otambe. He found plenty of willing hands to help him on his way down the other man’s shaft. He slowly sank down it and was finally sitting on Otambe’s crotch before he let out the breath he’d been holding. He leaned forward, his hands on Otambe’s chest and raised up his hips and pushed them back down as the feeling of the burn and stretch continued. His anal muscles clenching around the pole up his ass. Jim finally stopped moving and hovered over Otambe as the other man fucked him. His pole never fully left him. Jim felt himself shaking again another orgasm came over him. He felt Otambe cum with him as well as Jim collapsed on top of him. Jim looked up as everyone applauded and someone handed him a bottle of Champagne. Jim pushed himself off Otambe.

“Okay, I’m done for the night. Good-night everyone!” he called as he dressed himself and headed out of the house. He’d had enough. He briefly wondered where Bones was as the taxi pulled up and took him back to the Academy. He barely had enough energy to get undressed before he collapsed into bed. He WASN’T doing that again. Otambe had been worth the effort, but Jim wasn’t liking the one night stands anymore, or was it one night dares?

He suddenly felt a firm hand on his shoulder as the person behind him in bed kissed his back. “Bones?” he finally asked.

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for you,” Bones said as he pulled Jim down onto his back.

“You saw?” Jim asked, chagrined.

“Yeah, I saw,” Bones told him. “It was a dare, right? He didn’t mean anything to you?” Bones asked him anxiously.

“Yeah, Bones, it was nothing…you know how Finney… Oh, god, Bones, what are you doing?” Jim asked.

“You know what I’m doing, Jim,” Bones said fondling Jim’s balls. “I’m going to take advantage of all that lubrication up your ass. Jim moaned as his manhood once again became hard. Bones bent down and kissed him, opening Jim’s mouth easily with his tongue. Jim spread his legs as Bones got between them.

“I didn’t know you were the jealous type,” Jim told him, trying to hold a coherent conversation.

“I didn’t either, tonight, I’m making you my boyfriend,” Bones told him as he took Jim with one swift stroke.

“Oh, god, Bones,” Jim moaned. His eyes closed as played with himself. His face turned to his left and his arm crooked up and over his head while lying flat beside him. Bones said nothing as he rocked Jim’s world. He hit Jim’s prostate with every stroke. Jim shivered beneath as his muscles clenched Bones’ cock. They’d done this before, but it had been a “friends with benefits” type situation. Tonight was different. Bones had purposefully set out to make Jim his. He did as came deep inside Jim’s body. He leaned forward and kissed Jim. “He used a condom,” Jim told him.

“Good,” Bones murmured. “Now, no more of these situations. You’re mine now,” Bones said stroking Jim possessively.

“Yes, Dear,” Jim said before falling asleep. Bones rolled to the other side of the bed and completed his conquest by pulling Jim into his arms. Jim willingly snuggled into Bones’ arms as the two were fast asleep.


End file.
